Riddleys Riddle
by Dunadan
Summary: This is the start of an exciting adventure for our half-elven hero, Riddley.


Riddley Rashedweth  
  
His name is Riddley. He knows not from where he came. He knows not of his parents. He knows not of his heritage. All he does know, is this:  
  
Chapter One  
  
"§words are not your best friend. Look Riddley, I've told you numerous times that a rapier is better suited for your skills." "Yes, I know this, but to find a sword shop in this dump that carries a rapier is next to impossible."  
  
"I agree. but this should not stop you. I have seen many noble men carrying them around. Why can you not confiscate one?" "Tis a bit more tricky than you may think. I have indeed tried to confiscate one, but to no avail. I do not posses the abilities you do my friend." "Then it is settled. You will take my rapier, and make your way to White Gate's Haven." "What's there that I must go for you?" "You will know when you get there. It is time Riddley."  
  
Riddley springs up as the dream comes to an end yet again. He has been having this same dream for 2 weeks now, even though it happened 3 years ago. The sudden dream manifestations have been confusing him. He gets out of his bed and wonders over to where his rapier lies on the chair. He removes the steel from its sheath and examines it carefully. Every night that he has awoken from the dream he feels somehow drawn to the rapier. This time it's different though. He notices a small grove in the blade immediately above the handle. Rubbing his finger over it, he feels a small warmth emanating from the cold steel. Although very slight, the warmth is still present in the weapon given to him by his good friend. The blade makes a low ring sound as it's placed on the chair so that a candle may be lit. After numerous attempts, Riddley's flint and steel finally give a spark large enough to burn the wick. The candle's light gives an eerie essence to the small room. The blade once more in Riddley's hand, a small, yet nearly invisible engraving is seen on the hilt of the rapiers handle.  
  
With careful examination, the writing appears to be in a form of Elvin not known to even this half-elf. By this time though, the sun is making its appearance in the horizon and work beckons for Riddley.  
  
Half-elves are not a normally accepted race in any culture. This being so, work is hard to find. Most half-elves will end up becoming wonderers or forest dwellers. Riddley is lucky enough to be able to find work. He is a guard at White Gate's Haven. The job, although not the best one in the world, was offered to him by the owner of the tavern after Riddley spent a month or so there. Today was like any other day on the job. at least till T'caarrn and Nyagah walked in.  
  
"Me want good ale tiday. Me think this place be better than last one."  
  
"T'caarrn, I've told you not to talk about your ale anymore. If you are quite today, I will buy you some."  
  
"Me thinks Nya nice. Me be good."  
  
"That's right. I will be right back. PLEASE stay here this time."  
  
Nyagah walks away. unaware that Riddley is watching her and her unintelligent companion. He is mesmorized by the beauty. Mesmorized to the point that he begins to stare. This unfortunately upsets her companion T'caarrn, who sees not only is Riddley staring, but he is also a half-elf.  
  
"Me no like you. Me hurt you. Stop starin. AAAHH" T'caarrn gives a blood curdling yell and charges at Riddley. Riddley barely has enough time to jump out of the way as T'caarrn charges him with a club.  
  
T'caarrn starts swinging at Riddley frantically to the point where he will only stop one of two ways. Death or unconsciousness. Riddley is dodging the swings left and right and is fumbling to get out his rapier. One swing comes close enough to Riddley that he can feel a breeze gently move the hair on his head.  
  
This is getting to close for comfort Riddley determines, so he ducks under a swing of the club and makes a mad break for the center of the room where he can have better maneuverability. The few people in the tavern clear the way with the exception of Nyagah who is deciding what the best course of action would be.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
The table splits in two with the mighty blow from the half-orc barbarian. That is enough to scare a few patrons of the tavern. It is also enough for Nyagah to decide what to do. She moves her hands in a manner only decipherable to those who have knowledge of the arcane ways. Those around her can barely hear her whisper something. what it is they just don't know. As she seems to finish, T'caarrn seems to slow down a little. Almost to the point where he seems to be falling into a dream. His swings become weaker, and his movement slower. His body just seems to relax in such a way that it's almost unnatural to those who don't know what is happening.  
  
*THUD*  
  
His head hits the poorly paved floor of the tavern as he falls over unconscious. With this Nyagah walks towards Riddley.  
  
"I truly am sorry for the trouble my friends has cause m'lord. I will be happy to pay you for the troubles as well as to replace the table. I will also take full."  
  
"M'lady, please do not worry about it. No harm is done to anyone besides the table. I am more interested in what you did to your friend here. Please accompany me to the bartender where I will purchase a glass of wine for you."  
  
"Oh. a man with manners in this part of the outskirts, It would be my pleasure." Riddley escorts the woman he now knows as Nyagah to the bartender, where he purchases a glass of dragon's blood wine for each of them. They then sit a table that is not broken and start to talk. From their conversation, Riddley learns that Nyagah is a mage who has been sent out to find a Red Dragon's tooth. Along her journey, she found T'caarrn who was half dead along the side of the road. He had been mugged by some bandits who were out for gold, but when they saw a half-orc, they decided to kill him.  
  
If it wasn't for Nyagah, T'caarrn would be dead. She healed and nursed him back to health. Thus he felt like he owes her and has sworn to protect her in any way he can. That is why he attacked Riddley when he saw him staring at Nyagah.  
  
"Get back to work ya damn ugly half-elf. This is the last time I tell ya to stop botherin' the guests." The owner of the pub yells towards Riddley  
  
"No please sir. It was my fault Riddley left his post. I will take full responsibility for this man's actions."  
  
"I dunna care who's gonna take responsibility, I want him at his post so there ain't gonna be a prob.."  
  
"You know what. I don't care what you think. You've been insulting me since the day I started and I'm not taking it anymore. I quit you, and may this place go to hell. If it weren't for Thamios telling me to find something here, I would never have."  
  
"Wait. Thamios. The little halfling from Aditholton?"  
  
"Yes. do you know of him?"  
  
"He saved my fathers life once. The rapiers he had was my fathers. I wonder if he still has it?"  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I do. Here it is, right in it's sheath."  
  
"Give it here quick." 


End file.
